Harry Potter and the Panty obsession
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: “I can’t do this no more Harry. Please.” she covered her face. “I just, I just want to be away from you Harry! I can’t do this no more, let me go. Harry raised his wand “Avada Kadavra!” DUH DUH DUH 'music sounds'. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS SuperGirl
1. Chapter 1

1The Adventures of Harry Potter and the Panty obsession

Part one: Underwear bandit

By Supergirl

A.N.: I am twisted little thing from Argo City, I can't help it, too much caffeine and krypton to the head ;) Review for Part 2... SuperGirl-

It was a stormy night in London...

Dark and grim with hail hitting the cars and roofs and trees below causing an eerie sound.

She couldn't sleep no matter how much she tried.

Her eyes were focused on the window thinking over the things that had occurred recently. In the hall way out side her room she could hear her mother giggling as her parents shut there door. She exhaled a breath she hailed inside for so long. She couldn't sleep she could hear everything around her, the pinging of the hail against the gutters next to her window in an almost musical dance as the storm brew outside of her window. She could feel a tear running down her face, she didn't even move to wipe it away. She was utterly depressed.

She turned away from the window now staring at the floor next to her bead thoughts of her friends storming through her mind. She thought about Ginny and how she tried to get her and Ron together, while Ron was more of a brother. No one else out there would want her. In a few months she might be dead gone to help Harry. She gulped not knowing it thinking of Harry. She wondered who he really was. She knew Ginny wanted him because he was the hero, not Harry. She wondered if she lived though the war if someone would want her for helping, maybe someone would even if it was because of who she was, the hero's sidekick.

Sleep took her quickly and she drifted off to sleep. Hermione was not one to ever remember her dreams, no she had one, not a dream she seen at night but in her heart a dream someone would love her for her and always love her. There was a bang that caused Hermione to wake up. Fallowed by a "Ouch." She shock in fear from the sound. Her hand shook as she reached for the pillow next to her for her wand. She grabbed it and dropped it hearing a sound feet away from her. She took hold of her fears and grabbed it sitting up in bed, she yelled, " Lumos..."

Her eyes widen and mouth was open in shock and horror at the man before her in her room in her house. She gulped. "HARRY?" she was dumbfounded there before her was Harry Potter in her bedroom after midnight with a bra on his head half way covering his hair all in black baggy cloths with a back pack on standing in her room. "What the Hell HARRY!" she yelled. She gasped seeing what Harry was holding in his hand.

"Oh... hey Hermione!" he gulped looking at her. "What are you doing Harry!" she repeated. Harry looked down at his hand and what he held in it. "I must... uh be sleep walking..." He muttered pretending to be lost. "NO YOUR NOT!" she yelled sitting up in bed. She pointed her wand at Harry. "Tell me the truth Harry!" He looked at his hand. "I thought it was a good reason." he said looking at her. "Good reason? YOU HAVE MY UNDERWEAR IN YOUR HANDS!" she paused covering her mouth with her free hand. "Your... no!" she gasped shock.

Harry sighed here he was caught all those years of hoarding women's underwear caught by Hermione. The damn Charm he made didn't work against magical folk. 'Damn it.' he thought, he forgot Hermione live a few miles away from Privet Drive. "How can you be the roof top Panty theft?" she asked still shocked. "It's a hard habit to break you know." Harry said sniffy Hermione's underwear. "Give those to me!" she yelled holding her hand out wand still pointing in the other hand. "Why you don't wear these anymore!" he said looking at her like she was the crazy one.

"Those are mine." she yelled. "I'm surprised my dad hasn't rushed in here." she said looking at the door quickly. "Nope, I drugged them earlier." Harry muttered. "What!" she yelled. "Well I didn't know they were your- parents at the time." he turned his attention back to the garments in his hand. "However you don't wear briefs anymore." he said grinning. Hermione's face turned red. "You been wearing a thong the last two years!" he said her face turned eve brighter. "HOW-" he cut her off "I am aa mater panty thief I tend to know what girls wear, but I like the whitey-tighties on your personally." he said winking.

"What is wrong with you Harry!" she said in tear almost. "Hell I been pretty fucked up for a long time, thought you'd pick this up, I stole you socks first years then after I had a pair of every girl in schools socks I moved on to panties, I'm thinking next starting a Bra collection." he sighed then smelled the panties in his hand again. "Your horrid Harry truly you are." He smiled some. "Well I think it's more healthier then stamp collecting." he sighed a turned back to her drawer and opened up the drawer above the one he raided moments before.

"Stop it!" she yelled jumping off of her bed rushing over to Harry grabbing on his arm. "Stop those are mine." Harry turned to her. "Hermione you need to learn to share!" he paused looking at her shocked reaction. "Honestly you have enough." he shock his head and turned back to the drawer. "Oh... designer label." he shirked at her. She reached up and grabbed the pair away. "Oh matching Bra too!" she turned shades of red and grabbed that as well. "Harry if you don't stop I will stop you." she grabbed the stack from his hand.

"Fine stingy! Hermione some friend you are all 'I'll be there with you Harry... Blah blah na nah." She was losing her mind. "Harry your not right in the head." Harry paused to think. "Nah your just jealous," he said walking over to her closet. "Stop it!" she yelled. She was about to be in tears. "Why do you want these?" she asked desperate. "I like...the way they...smell." he said smiling. "Well I will be back tomorrow." he said looking at his watch. "Like hell you will be!" she yelled at him raising her wand. "NOX." Yelled harry causing the light on Hermione's wand to go out quickly. "Lumos." she muttered getting the light back on. She looked around and seen no Harry and ran to the door to the light switch and flicked it on. She turned to her window and it was open.

"What is going on!" she yelled. She had a hundred thoughts running though her head nothing made any sense. It wasn't a dream though she knew that from her headache thinking about Harry being a pervert, She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and reopened them to notice the underwear in her hands was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: PART 2, by SuperGirl. I just wanted to say, I am twisted please keep up the reviews HUGS

Hermione was so angry the next day. All she was left with was the pair she had worn that night. To her shock her mother's were taken as well. Hermione didn't know what to think, she was hoping it was a nightmare she was going to wake from. She was pacing in her room trying to think of something to do to stop Harry and get her underwear back from him. Life was strange at Hogwarts it was supposed to be normal here in reality. Here was the boy she swore to fight Voltimore off with. He was a nut job.

She sighed hearing her mother's voice down the hall calling for her. They were going shopping to replace underwear and socks stolen and one pushup bra Hermione noticed was taken off of her body moments after he left. She was un-doubtfully pissed off at Harry Potter. She was torn, partly because this was Harry, good old Harry with a horrid fetish. She sighed grabbing her bag. What could she do? He lost it completely. This was not her Harry she grew up with. 'I wonder if the abuse has anything to do with this…' she thought about what Harry had told her about the relatives that raised him. Surely they were not freaks like Harry had been; maybe there was something she was missing. "Hermione!" yelled a voice out side of her door.

"Huh…." She paused looking at the door. "I'm coming mother." She said quietly back to the woman on the other side of the door. She opened the door to see her mother with an unpleased look on her face. "I am so upset all the police could do is taken a report." said her mother. Hermione's eyes light up. "You made a report?" she asked gulping. Her mother sighed deeply. "Well of course who ever this freak is broke in the house and they can't do anything at all. I am so angry; I thought the rumors were untrue of the roof top Panty theft." Hermione sighed nodding.

After shopping replacing the articles Harry had taken Hermione of course had to do some research on what was going on with Harry. She started with some psychology books on disorders, she came to the conclusion he was a kleptomaniac and chose a strange thing to steal. Or he was just completely nuts and played everyone. "What is going on with you Harry?" She sighed looking at the clock. She still had some time before Harry's rounds would start. She put away the book and pulled out a spell book from a books store she got in Hogsmeade. She turned the pages flipping through. "There has to be something…"

Hours passed by quickly and it became dark out side, the city below was calling it a day and Hermione plan just had to work this time. Soon it was quiet too quiet. Hermione decided to help Harry she had to fight dirty as she could. She could hear sound sounds coming from down the hallway her heartbeat quicken and she could fell it in her throat. The she seen her Door knob turn and the door opened up before her. There was Harry this time with a different bra on his head in his all black attire. "Oh hey Hermione." He said smiling. "Awe you waited up for me, your so sweet!" he said moving forward kissing her forehead. Hermione just froze in shock. 'Think Hermione, THINK!'. She gasped finally recollecting her thoughts. 'Oh my plan! Damn you Potter!' she thought looking at him. He sat down his bag stretched a bit and popped his knuckles. "Gone shoppin' I suppose?" he asked mildly looking at her grinning. "Ah yeah." She said blushing. 'GOD HERMIONE WHAT WRONG, WHAT AM I DOING, STICK TO THE PLAN'. She could have hit herself at that moment. She gulped quickly.

"Do you want to see what I bought?" she asked turning hot red. Harry's eyes lite up. "You want to show me?" he said smiling. "Hermione maybe I should take you with me and have you try on some Panties!" he said happily. "We could have so much fun." She gulped some. "Ehh… I uh wanted to show you these." She said unbuttoning her shirt reviling a new bra. Harry grinned. "Oh that a nice one, I haven't seen one like that before!" he locked eyes with Hermione. "Can I touch it… on you?" she stepped back quickly.

'THE PLAN GRANGER!' she smiled brightly. "Ohh ah course Harry." Harry smiled and didn't notice Hermione's hand reaching for something in her back pocket. Harry walked forward and first examined the strap. "This is nice satin ohh." Hermione could of sworn she seen some drool in his mouth. She whispered something Harry could not understand fully. "Rictusempra." She muttered.

Harry collapsed to the ground in a fit of giggles. Hermione had placed a tickling spell on Harry. "Oh my HEE." He tried to catch his breath as he laughed and rolled on the floor. Hermione jumped up and grabbed his black back pack and opened it out dumping out mounds of underwear that kept coming out. "What the HELL? She yelled. It was a bewitched backpack and the cloths kept coming out, she quickly turned the backpack back over stopping the flow of underwear before she was berried below it.

Harry finally caught his breath and sat up looking at a very pissed of Hermione. "Harry what's wrong with you really?" she asked dumbfounded. "I thought I was normal." He said grinning. "Your going to be punished you know." She said lowering her eyes looking at him. "Incendio." She said pointing at the piles of garments and his back pack. "STOP IT!" Harry cried running over to the flames trying to put them out. "Stop it Harry!" she yelled.

"This is my power Hermione!" he yelled bright red trying to stop the flames. "This is my power Voltimore knows not of! Sirius and Dumbledore did this and now me do this. You couldn't understand only a great wizard can do this talented thing!" he yelled "Your shoes on fire Harry." She said quietly. "Put it out!" he yelled. "No Harry I will not put it out!" Harry yelped as he rolled quickly and he looked up to see the bewitching fire out and his precious items gone. "Why do you hate me Hermione!" he asked.

"Harry I do not hate you! You're crazy Harry!" Harry stood up now his shoe was not on fire no longer or his pant leg. "No I think you're the crazy one! You runt the only thing I have Hermione your so… soo." Harry raised his wand at her "Expelliarmus!" he yelled pointing at her. Hermione's Wand flew over to Harry's Hand. He gasped. "My turn now Hermione!" he said. He raised his wand an Muttered something. Hermione could feel her joints freezing up. She could not move nor blink. She watched as Harry removed her bra and her new underwear.

She watched as he spent time going through her sock and underwear drawer taking his sweet time. "I am very disappointed in you Hermione." He said quietly. Her mind was racing wondering what she could do now. Her plan fell all because she could not bring her self to hurt Harry no matter how mad she was at him, at least not physically. "I know what your thinking Hermione." He said looking at her as he opened up the window. "You just can't keep being jealous like this it's unhealthy Hermione. Oh yeah. "He said pausing. "Owl me if you want to hang out Saturday night! We'll have fun; by the way I always liked red on you, next time by some red and try to match Hermione" He smiled brightly.

Hermione was so angry with herself what was she to do, she knew he was more powerful then her. She could feel her muscles begin to relax some. 'I will get you Potter!' she thought. What was she to do? How could she stop the most powerful wizard ever? Why did Harry think that this was some power Voltimore did not know of?

AN: any ideas lets me know in the REVIEW what should happen NEXT! SuperGirl


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey thanks you guys the reviews meant a lot I'm glad I'm not the only twisted one out there. I had to take a break from fighting crime and living a double life to bring you part 3 or chapter three. Hugs SuperGirl-

Let's just say Hermione was unhappy and angry to start off with. She had gotten no sleep after Harry had left her. How could she get sleep? It was strange for her she couldn't do it without any panties on! It was terribly uncomfortable for her. She tried to sleep she crossed he legs this way and that way, her blankets twirled around, at least the night before this night she kept what she had on.

Hermione Granger was a perfectionist in many ways not having any underwear on was a challenge and quiet odd, then it dawned on her. What she must do. She knew Harry would return knowing she would go run off replacing her clothing. She also knew she couldn't take on Harry Potter by herself. Who would help her get Harry to stop get him help get the Harry she thought she knew. Who was the real Harry Potter, the boy she cared about why couldn't she bring herself to hurt Harry at all? He was her friend, yes that must of been it why else it wasn't like Hermione Granger was in love with the block...

Hermione was starring at her clock it was 8:37 in the morning no sleep at all, she needed help so she decided to write a letter to the one person she knew in her heart would want Harry to be normal and help him, she hoped he would get her letter in time before Harry returned that evening. Hermione decided to spend her time in front of her books looking through a new book from a book shop she picked up on fixing Wizard behavior problems.

It was around 6:30 in the evening when her home's door bell rang. She could hear her mother greeting someone with a deep voice telling her mother some joke. She walked down the hall way and poked her head to see who was down stairs she looked and seen it was Ronald. She smiled and waved to him. "Oh Hermione your friend is here to help you catch that burger who keep robbing our panty drawers. Isn't it nice?" she asked Hermione nodded she knew it was strange with her mom talking about undergarments, but her mother knew not of whom was raiding there closets at night.

"Hello Mione." Said the redhead before her. "You look horrifying." he said wrinkling his face looking at her. Hermione realized she had not done anything to herself for over 24 hours now and her hair was everywhere with that treasure troll syndrome. "You have dirt all over your face, did you know that?" she asked harshly. Ron nodded. "I'm a guy I'm not 'supposed to do all 'dat kind of prepping up in the morning, makes me look like a bad-ass don't know think?" Hermione arched an eyebrow hearing this from Ron. "Is that why you don't shower much?" she said laughing. Ronald grinned laughing at her. They always enjoyed there spats at one another.

They went up to Hermione's room and that where the plan part started. "Alright Mione like me understand this clearly?" said the redhead. "Harry been this Panty roof top block stealing underwear for years and he did some training with Dumbledore part of that training he did last school year?" Hermione nodded in reply to the question. "Blimey Mione that is strange way to train a wizard to defeat well... you know who." She nodded. "He also claimed this was the power you know whom knew not of." she said looking at Ron. "Crazy and he tore them off of your body after he froze you there, gosh Hermione he sexually harassed you or I guess in your world a bit worst eh?" Hermione could feel her face turning red hearing this from Ron.

"This is not normal Mione not even in the wizard world." Ron sighed looking at the clock. "In the wizard world Mione it is always the most powerful wizards who lose there minds first, I knew if I was Harry Potter with all that's happened to me it be hard to be normal. I wonder though why didn't you slap him around if it was me who was doing this you would of beat me to a pulp or tried something other then tricking the block." Hermione didn't truly know the answer why.

"I don't really know Ronald. Before all this started up with Harry I was so depressed about being alone here, you know the muggle world in all. I'm not as depressed now, strange isn't it I been distracted by Harry not thinking about how lonely I am and here you are Ronald one of my best mates and you here the only one I knew to help Harry." She smiled warmly at Ron. "I think partly Mione you have fancied Mr. Victoria Secret for a while." he said winking at her. "Huh?" Hermione looked at Ron a bit odd. "Oh Hermione Granger look at you like some deer in headlights. You baby Harry all the time, your never mad at the block it's always me whom your mad with. I know you have said you love us both dearly, but I think you care a bit more for Harry then me if you know what I am saying..." Ron stopped talking for a long break noticing Hermione's confusion.

"Hermione NO worries we'll get our Harry back tonight no worries and in the morning everything will be back to our normal." Ronald smiled and took his hand and messed up Hermione's hair more. "Are you ready to save Mr. Potter?" he asked she nodded still in deep thought. "Do I?" she croaked out finally looking at Ron. "I dunno Mione I think you do just the way you been with the mate all these years." She wondered herself could she Hermione Granger be possibly in love with Harry, maybe that's why she was depressed after every school year until she seen him again and wrote him letters. "Could he ever love someone like me?" she asked quietly.

Ronald was unsure how he should answer this question. "Mione all I know is anyone would be lucky to have someone like you even if you have the strangest sense of hair style ever." she smiled and hugged her friend. "I really needed you here to help I don't know what I would do without you." she said smiling. "Well I brought what you needed let's catch us a Potter!"

Hours past by and the town below became quiet as the people retired for the night, the witching hour was coming close... er the panty stealing hour was anyways. It was quiet the only sound was th chimes in the distant house clinging against the wind an strange quietness was heard. There was a slight squeaky-ness heard and then a window was opened up in the darken room where a Hermione Granger slept quietly. Light footsteps crossed the room and stopped in front of a dresser and opened one drawer opened then closed it quickly moving on to the other drawer. Again and again this happened until there was no drawers left to open. There was an irritated sound came from the man opening the drawers up. He walked over to the bed where the young lady was sleeping. He pulled back the covers to see what she had on. "Men's Boxers what the Hell?" He said loudly. This caused the girl to open her eyes up and look at the boy in front of her. "Hello Harry." she said smiling. "Men's boxers that's just horrible just gross Hermione How could you sink this low!" he said insulted.

Harry was so besides himself in shock and about to gag he didn't notice the other presence opening the closet door. "Expelliarmus!" a voice yelled causing Harry's wand to fly off away from his back pocket. "Now!" said the same voice again and Hermione jumped up and tackled Harry to the ground landing on top of him. "Get off of me Hermione!" He said trying to pull her off of him. A redheaded figure came into view. "RON?" squeaked Harry. "Sorry Mate, but this can't go on." he said sadly. " How- how could you do that to me, both of you?" he asked still fighting with Hermione. "Stop it Harry, I will punch you!" she said trying to hold his hands down while she fought him on top of him.

"Help me Ron!" she asked as she felt her strength leave her. "**Incarcerous**!" yelled Ron pointing his wand at Harry. "GOD DAMNIT RONALD!" Yelled Hermione. Ron looked at her and noticed what he had done. "Let me out of this Yelled Harry struggling. There was Harry and Hermione bound together from the Incatcerous spell done by Ronald. Ron slapped his head. "Sorry Mates." he said laughing nervously. "Sorry Mates..." "Sorry you did it all wrong you block!" yelled Hermione still fighting with Harry. "At least he is stopped for now, right." Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm stuck to him lying on him on the ground!" she spat at Ron. "Oh this is bad for you Hermione, your not the one with the girl in men's boxers on him now are you!" he said appalled.

REVIEW PLEASE-HUGS

ANY IDEALS LET ME KNOW- SUPERGIRL


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth

S.G.

A/N: I want to quickly thank everyone for reading and also being as twisted as me, you know who you are those whom came forth proclaiming Harry is funny as a pervert and others who read it and do not review but secretly love the twisted-ness I thank thee for reading-

Back to our tale-

It wasn't the best of times for Hermione Granger, she was half nude wrapped up next to Harry who was doing god knows what with his hands to get lose from the bondage that Ronald put them in. "Stop it!" yelled Hermione. Harry growled a bit. "What are you two doing to me?" he cried trying to roll him and Hermione who screamed when he started to move back and fourth. "Stop it Harry!" gasped Hermione she could feel her face turning red here she was tied to Harry half dressed on her bedroom floor.

"Sorry Mate." said Ron scratching his head. He looked at his two friends it was then he noticed Harry had on a woman's bra on his head. "What's that on your head?" he asked if he didn't know. "I don't know why don't you ask your mother!" yelled Harry laughing. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Harry?" asked Ron. "You're nutty as can be!" Harry growled a bit. "Oh I can wiggle my fingers now!" said Harry mischievously. "STOP!" yelped Hermione. "Stop him RON!" she yelled trying to move in the bondage with no success. "How?" Ron asked dumbfounded. "OUCH!" cried Hermione. "What is he doing?" ask Ron. "He's bloody pinching me with his fingers in the bondage and I can't move!"

"What can I do?" asked Ron pacing a bit. "If I undo you he's lose and god know how his revenge will be… Oh my god Hermione you're making my death wish!" yelled Ron. "Just stop it Ron! OUCH! We want are Harry back, STOP IT besides you have his wand OUCH." She reminded him. Ronal looked in his hand and knew she was right. "You forgot one thing." Said Harry Hermione could feel a knot in her throat. "I can do wand less magic." laughed Harry evilly. "Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" cried Hermione. "Hit him Ron!" Ron stopped pacing. ""Wha-" he looked at Hermione who had tears in her eyes. "Yeah Ron try and hit me!" laughed Harry still pinching Hermione. Ron backed up. "He'll kill me!" said Ron upset with the thought of him being in danger.

Hermione could feel her hands loosen up. "Ron." She needed to let him know they were getting loser and looser. "Hermione when we were planning this I didn't think of what he could do!" yelled Ron. "Ron please stop!" yelled Hermione. "No I can't hurt him Hermione, he'll get me if I do." Hermione Yelped when she felt a pull and was released from the bondage and held by Harry. "Oh Shit!" yelled Ron. Hermione struggled. "I bloody tried to tell you burger!" she yelled trying to get Harry's arm from her off of her. "What do I do?" asked Ron. Hermione kicked her feet with no prevail. "RUN!" is what she yelled. "Where going on a trip Hermione!" said Harry smiling down at her. "What!" she yelped. Harry muttered something holding his hands out a blue light came from them hitting Ron. "NO!" was the last thing Hermione heard before she blacked out, she heard last her own voice.

When she awoke she was no longer at the Granger's residence. It looked like the insides of a huge clock like back at Hogwarts but this wasn't the clock at Hogwarts the clock face was yellowed by age. She looked around and was in a creepy dark room. It had to be Big Ben. Was this where Harry was hiding?

"Welcome to my Bat cave." a deep voice said. Hermione turned to see Harry with a different colored bra on his head now.

"Harry this is a clock tower."

"It could be my bat cave."

"NO, your not Bat-Man and this is London and a clock tower no bats." Harry walked around Hermione. "You been a pain all night you know Hermione."

"Why am I here!" she asked annoyed at him.

"Well, because I brought you here, I thought we went over that Hermione."

"Harry you know what I mean!"

"Not really you been pretty crazy lately Hermione, you know men boxers in all!"

"Shut up!"

"Anyways you can't go anywhere."

"Why?"

Hermione was so angry here she was kidnapped by Harry potter and taken away to his 'bat cave'. Hermione decided to sit down and wait to see what was going to happen next. To Hermione's surprise Harry handed her a sandwich. "What's this?' she asked surprised. "A sandwich Hermione, listen I am going off to sleep till my rounds tonight okay." How was she going to get out of this mess? "harry this whole ordeal with you has driving me mad, I don't understand this thing with you and underwear, here you my best friend and I can not bring myself to believe it and I see you with one of my bra's on your head. I'm disgusted and revolted at the same time. YOU'RE COMPLETELY nuts." Harry looked at Hermione for a moment wondering what the heck she was talking about.

"Hermione wizards for years have done this for secret training."

"Harry you're a pervert!"

"You're the one in men's boxers!"

"It was to trick you Harry!"

"It disgusted me Mione!"

"That was the point of distraction Harry! What happened to Ron!"

"He's tied up at the moment."

Hermione walked to Harry. "What did you do to Ron!"

"Well I got an use out of those nylon stalking you never wear."

"WHAT!"

"He was left tied up at your house."

"Why would you do that Harry?"

"He attacked me."

"You're unbelievable able I'm leaving!"

"You can't leave Mione."

"Why Harry? Are you going to tie me up and leave me like Ron, are you going to hurt me more then you have?"

Harry paused for a moment and walked to Hermione. "I just need you in my life, I don't know why. I just need you with me."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just wanted to say I just adore everyone whom reviewed thank you much, HUGS in all. Yes I know some are creped out by Harry, it's just the beginning of my tale to tell you. I want to thank my reviewers for those who keep reviewing every new chapter, so I dedicate this to you guys and thanks much. HUGS- SuperGirl-

Hermione woke up she didn't remember falling asleep nor what happened rest of the day. She noticed she was awful thirsty as if she hadn't had any water for a long time and her side hurt from not eating either. She sat up and noticed her clothing was different. Her men's boxers replaced with more feminism clothing. Her head hurt a bit. Something had to have happened during the day. She rubbed her head trying to remember, what could have it had been that happened?

She stood up finding it hard to move her body pulled her back down. "Sorry love I drugged you this morning." said Harry appearing from the shadows. "Why?" she gasped out throbbing pain hitting her head like a mallet. "I overdosed you by accident sorry." Harry said smiling. Hermione gritted her teeth. She again tried to pull her body up. "Were going out tonight." said Harry looking out of the face of the clock. "Out? Where?" asked Hermione. "To hunt down some death eaters." said Harry smiling. "H- Hunt?" she gasped at the thought.

"Yeah let me go grab me new bra I took this evening from some fat lady." said Harry skipping off strangely. "What the bloody hell?" cried Hermione looking up asking the gods why her. Soon Harry returned with a very point black bra on his head. "Tah- DAH!" he said twirling a bit around. "Tray-cool my dear Mione?" he asked smiling she didn't answer with words but looked at Harry surprised. "it's not yours." he reassured her. She shook her head. "Harry what happened to Ronald?" she stuttered out. "Oh, hold on I'll be back!" said Harry skipping off again.

Harry returned with a London news paper and handed it to Hermione on the floor. She grabbed it and looked at the front page there was a picture of Ron hanging up with nylon stockings hanging off of a light post in Brick Lane in London. "What did you do? I thought you left him at my parents house?" she asked looking at the photo. "Well I thought it was more fun to leave him in Brick Lane you know with all the tourist in all more fun there and it's by a newspaper reports home nice touch eh?" Hermione swelled trying not to say a word to him. She took out the breath she held in.

"Here let me read to you Mione." said Harry grabbing the newspaper. "Early this morning at 4:30 neighbors in Brick Lane called the police after hearing screams, there they found a young man unnamed hanging in women's clothing, mostly underwear tied by gray nylons upside down left in the street." Harry paused, "this is the part I hate Mione… 'The police believe this is a hate crime against the homosexual population in east London."

"I didn't know Ronal was that way did you Mione." Hermione growled. "He's no Harry, let me go damn you!" she yelled. "I'm sorry, but Mione you must come with me tonight." said Harry pulling her up. "I have someone to fight tonight." he said looking at her. "I don't want to go anywhere with you Harry!" Harry grinned and reached his hand out and his broom flew to his hand and he pulled Hermione on the Broom with him.

Hermione screamed and yet held on to Harry after flying for a moment above the city Harry paused hovering. "Why did you stop!" said Hermione. "He's here." said Harry gulping. "Whom?" asked Hermione. "Voldemort." said Harry, Hermione went pale hearing this. "He's out tonight, no." said Harry quietly. "HOW?" asked Hermione looking at Harry. "He's going to pay." said Harry swooping down very quickly causing Hermione to scream on the top of her lungs.

Harry stopped 4 inches from the street and hopped off the broom. He turned towards Hermione who was sobbing. "Here." he said holding out his hand for her. "I can't do this no more Harry. Please." she covered her face. "Hermione come with me if you want to live." said Harry. "I just-, I just want to be away from you Harry! I can't do this no more, let me go. I don't care no more I can not play this game with you, you have hurt so many people. Bloody Hell Harry you tied up your best mate!" she sobbed more. "I can't handle you like this no more Harry your not the Harry I know!" she pulled away from Harry and fell down still weak. "Hermione give me you hand." said Harry turning his head. "NOW!" he yelled. "NO Harry, I-." she paused looking at him. "I can't trust you no more, drugging everyone, me my mum and dad what you did to Ron. You don't need me you need a BLOODY STRAIGHT JACKET!" she pushed her self backwards with her hands against semi wet pavement. "Stay away from me HARRY!" she yelled.

Harry raised his wand "Avada Kadavra!" Hermione closed her eyes as she seen a red light come from Harry's wand. She froze thinking she was dead. She peeked one eye out from behind her fingers. She could see smoke from Harry's wand. "Am I dead?" she asked. Harry put his wand away and walked past Hermione. She turned to see Harry walking over to a black figure on the ground feet away from her. "It's one of them." said Harry kicking the body. She seen Harry turn his head. "A female death eater." said Harry looking at Hermione. "Do you know what that means?" he asked she shook her head no.

"Wiches' panties!" he laughed tearing off the witches cloak and stopped and backed away. "She's naked underneath yuck." he said discussed. "I do wonder who she is… hmm no matter. Off we go!" Hermione was pulled up and dragged off by Harry. Harry stopped and pulled them behind a wall. "Shh. He's here Mione." said Harry. "Who?" she asked still a bit dazed. "Voldemort." Harry said. "He's trying to out steal me, bastard, he knows I am the best panty theft he tried to kill Dumbles years ago, completion is brutal, he doesn't know how good I am." Hermione's brows sequenced up a bit. "Yeah I am so sure that's why he is been after you Harry."

"I smell something said a hovering black cloaked figure." stopping in his floating walk thing he does. A quivering balding man asked "What is it master?" The cloaked figure inhaled. "I smell something in snuggle fresh softener, something delicate… I Haven't smelled this smell in years… no it can't be." he stopped and touched the ground. "What is it master. "I think it's that panty crusader!" he said growling. "Him!" gasped out the fat servant. "I thought he was dead!" The floating man took out his wand.

Harry was holding Hermione who was shaking. "I'm scared she whispered." Harry pulled her closer. "After Dumbledore died I took over for him, for hundred's of years there has been a caped panty crusader to fight against whatever we needed to. I have to be the only panty theft in London." Hermione shook her head. "Your bloody nuts Harry." Harry peaked out over the corner and seen the servant pacing back and forth. "I must face my destiny Hermione." and with that Harry walked out of the shadows.

Voldemort turned to see Harry and gasped. "YOU!" he said pointing his finger at Harry. "Yeah I will never die Voldemort!" said Harry placing his hands against his hips in a super hero pose. "How Snap killed you!" he said cringing. "HA" was Harry's reply. Voldemort scratched his head a bit. "You look shorter and hmm no matter." he said waving his hands to the side causing a glowing light to hit the walls of buildings causing bricks to fall out of the buildings and fly off.

"I'm to stop you!" said Harry pointing one finger at Voldemort. "From what?" asked Voldemort. "What ever it is you were going to do!" said Harry pulling his hand down pulling out his wand. "From poker night?" asked Voldemort. Harry stepped back not expecting this answer. "Eh." Hermione slapped her hand against her face. "Let's go." said Voldemort floating away from Harry. "Stop!" yelled Harry hopping up and down. Voldemort kept walking and waved his hand in annoyance at the silly dressed Harry. "Come back and fight!" yelled Harry. Voldemort kept floating off ignoring the upset wizard with a bra on his head. Hermione stepped out of the shadows where Harry hide her. "That was pretty messed up." she said looking at Harry. "The bloody fool!" said Harry grabbing the bra off of his head throwing it down. "How dare he!"\

"How dare he?" repeated Hermione, "You're a crazy fool Harry, take me home!"

"NO!"

"YES" she said slapping Harry, she stopped after realizing what she did. Harry gabbed his face in shock and looked at Hermione and then touched his face again. "Harry?" Harry didn't respond he walked off shocked at what happened then stopped when he was under a street light. "Mione?" he said turning paled in his face. Hermione couldn't understand what she was feeling at the moment. Harry turned away from her and walked off head down and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Hermione stood there against the wall looking out to where ever it was where Harry was at. She touched her face realizing it was wet. She looked at her hand she had tears on her face and didn't realize it. "Oh, Harry." she quietly said softly. She knew she had to get home. She walked very slowly using the walls of the buildings for support as she slowly walked towards where her home was a long walk she had ahead. Every few feet she stopped to catch her breath.

She had so many thoughts running through her head, for one she was worried about Ron and she was worried now about Harry. She felt cold water hitting her head she looked up and heard a clap of thunder and thousands of drops falling down. Hermione felt a cold breeze. "Alone are we?" hissed a familiar voice. Hermione turned to see the one person she didn't want to deal with at the moment. "Misssssssss Granger." she gulped losing her balance hitting the ground sitting back up. She did the first thing that came to mind and yelled for help "HARRY!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Duh duh duh! Review - Super Girl ;)


End file.
